mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Unarmed
Unarmed McMMO Skill Unarmed is a skill based on eliminating Mobs and Players by Fist (No weapons/blocks allowed) XP is gained from punching Naturally spawned mobs (means cant be from spawner) and Players. XP Gained is based on the amount of Damage you do - Strength I/II pots will increase your XP. Passives/Abilities - Active Skill: Berserker - Passive Skill: Iron Arm Style - Passive Skill: Arrow Deflect - Passive Skill: Disarm - Passive Skill: Iron Grip Berserker: Berserker is the ability gained from using Unarmed to activate the skill you will have to 'Right Click' on a block, Then active it by hitting a Mob/Player/Weak Block (Dirt, Sand, Gravel...) Berserker will be activated for a limited amount of time (Increases with leveling up Unarmed) Benefits - Activating Berserker, makes your Unarmed Hits do 50% more Damage, and Increases the speed of which you are destroying Weak Blocks (Increases with leveling up Unarmed) In PvP this ability can win you the fight - Choosing the right moment to Burst down your enemy, can be key. Iron Arm Style: Iron Arm Style adds extra damage to your normal hits using Fist. Starting out with McMMO the Damage is increased by 3. Scaling with 1 extra attack damage every 50 level, having a cap at 9. Note that Damage is reduced if hitting enemies using Armor. Mobs gets a lot easier to kill though. This passive scales with Berserker Active (50% +damage on active) Arrow Deflect: Increasing your Unarmed level, increases your chance of deflecting an incoming arrow. Deflecting enemy arrows has a chance to hit the person who fired the arrow, the chance is much lower than deflecting an arrow though. +0.05% per level until max at 50% at level 1000 Disarm: Disarm is a very powerful weapon in PvP, it gives you a chance to make the enemy you are fighting drop their item held in their hand, this chance has a cap at 33% at level 1000, and can be used on everything held in hand (Sword, Bow, Notch Apples...) The item held in the hand, will get dropped out of the persons inventory onto the ground, This will happened as if the person has thrown it himself. Both players can pick back up the dropped item, so be fast. +0.0333...% per level until max of 33% Iron Grip: Iron Grip increases your chance of not getting Disarmed yourself. Iron Grip has a cap at 100% at level 1000 of unarmed, and gains 0.1% per level in the skill. Being level 1000 in unarmed, makes it impossible for you to then get unarmed, since your Iron Grip is 100% XP Grinding Tips: As XP is only gathered from naturally spawned mobs and players, the most efficient way to get XP is killing pigmen in the nether, simply make a pit that is 3 deep, (you decide the width) and try trapping pigmen in it. Pigmen are not smart and will go into the pit if it in between you and them. Most people think endermen give more XP than any other mob, but if you keep an eye on your unarmed skill whilst fighting pigmen and compare it to endermen, you should notice that they give more XP than endermen. PvP Example: Going into a battle with another player (As if you were level 1000 in unarmed) - A good tip is to do /inspect name to see their McMMO stats. Looking at their stats quickly, you can see his weaknesses, for example being under 1000 in unarmed, means you can disarm the person. Start off by going on a absolute rampage with your fist, using your Passives for example Arrow Deflect to get close, if he is trying to shoot you down with a bow until you get up close. Getting up close to him, activate your Berserk Active, will increase your damage, and give you a good start off (you might want use potions for further advantage). While your Berserk is active, try to get as many hits of as possible, trying to disarm the enemy, when berserk runs out and the enemy is unarmed, switch to your sword (or theirs, depending who's is better) or axe to finish of the job, now that you have a clear advantage over your enemy. With Berserk, if you're in a bit of trouble, you can also dig a hole under the enemy, allowing time to splash the pots, drink the strength, check the armor and draw the weapons. Most Efficient McMMO Unarmed Grinding Method: To grind the xp most efficiently, attack Hostile Mobs. Pigmen/Endermen are the best for this. Endermen are more tanky, allowing you to grind more, but Pigmen have a higher xp bonus. Strength is good for this, because how much damage you do slightly boosts xp gained. This means you can grind Endermen easier. Build a 2 high roof above you so that Endermen can't tp and attack you, pop your strength and get Berserk active. This will only work on natural spawned mobs. Experience Gains Chart Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Unarmed Category:Disarming